Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets- Ponies Version
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop 2012 are battling for supremacy on the Hub. It's about time we got to know the members of Team PONIES. No killing here, all the weapons are mostly harmless. They just want to knock each other out. Also, this was inspired by Petters-United's Idea for a LPS VS MLP Team Fortress 2 Mod on Deviant Art. Please check his list out.
1. Meet the Heavy

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

* * *

**_MEET THE HEAVY!_**

* * *

Big Machintosh walks up to the camera, carrying a huge mini-gun over his shoulder. He takes it off and places it on a cardboard box and sits down in a chair.

"I'm the Heavy Weapon Pony...and _**this **_is my weapon."

Big Mac stroked the gun with his hoof as he kept his stoic look on his face.

"It weighs one hundred fifty kilograms , and fires apple seeds at ten thousand rounds per minute."

Big Mac narrowed his eyes and said in a dead serious tone, "It can completely bury a pet in apple seeds...in _twelve seconds_."

Big Mac then burst out into deep, uproarious laughter. The laughing seemed to shake the entire room. eventually he calmed down and wiped his eyes with his fetlock. He began gently tapping the gun at a few places, but then stopped suddenly.

"Sweet Celestia, who touched Cheeri?" he gasped, then he became terrifyingly angry and roared at the top of his lungs, "Alright..._**Who touched my gun!?**_"

* * *

_A little while later. . . _

* * *

"Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe," Big Mac said softly. He sniffed and continued, ". . .maybe. . . But. . . I've yet to meet one that can apple seed bullet."

Big Mac took out an apple, popped it into his mouth, ate it whole, and then spat out the seeds like a machine gun.

* * *

Big Mac shouted and roared as he blazed away with his mini-gun in Downtown City. Pets ran all over the place trying to hide in garbage cans, under cars, or even in gutters as they were stung in the behind by flyng apple seeds.

"Waaaaahhhhh! Uwaaaaaaah! _**Ahahahahaha!**_ Cry some more!"

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Eeyup. . . Cry some more."

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**


	2. Meet the Soldier

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

* * *

Buttercream Sundae sprayed a stream of pink frosting from her gun and laughed wildly. She held her frosting gun in the air in triumph. . .only to get knocked out when a rubber horseshoe hit her in the head.

Minka Mark was sitting down and taking a drink of decaf banana tea. However, another horseshoe hit her in the head and knocked her out.

Penny Ling was ribbon dancing in a circle, and she didn't see the horseshoe hit her from the side.

* * *

_**MEET THE SOLDIER!**_

* * *

Rainbow Dash, wearing an over sized army helmet that covered her eyes, paced around in front of a line of recruits also wearing army helmets.

"The most important quality is _really_ a certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And my pet tortoise had it!"

Dash then suddenly became angry and got close to one of the recruits. She poked the recruit's helmet with her hoof, for emphasis.

"And I'd say he knows a _little_ more about that than _you_ do, pal!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash shouted a battle cry as she ran into the fray.

She ran in to face Minka, who threw a paint bomb at her. The bomb missed, and Dash head butted the monkey into a wall. As Rainbow Dash ran, the pain bomb exploded behind her, but she paid no mind to it.

Sunil came out from behind a corner and waved his wand.

Zecora ran in from the other side and pointed and shouted, "Look the behind you, pony of blue!"

"Trixie knock-off!" Dash shouted as she turned, throwing a rubber horse shoe that hit Sunil right between the eyes.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Fluttershy shouted as he ran besides Pepper.

"Go, go, go!" Big Macintosh shouted as he joined them.

The three of them charged into battle together, as explosions of confetti and streamers occurred all around them.

* * *

"And then I used the money I've been saving to get Tank a propeller so she could fly as fast as me!" Rainbow Dash took flight and hovered in mid air. She held her hooves out and said, "And then he and the rest of my friend's pets all got taken care of by Spike, and they all beat the Tartarus out of him!" Dash smacked her hooves together for emphasis.

* * *

"Sentry up there!" Scootaloo shouted from behind the cover of a trash can as she pointed to a tree in Downtown City Park.

Dash ran up to the sprinkle shooting Sentry gun and flew up to the tree top. She kicked the sentry gun so hard that it broke and sent Sugar Sprinkles the cat falling from the tree.

Meanwhile, Penny Ling and Buttercream are holding the final capture point, the back of Largest Ever Pet Shop. Penny Ling is giggling to herself. However, Rainbow Dash flies in and lands hard enough to cause a mini Rainboom that knock both of them out. Then Scout Kerry the Siamese cat suddenly uncloaks and attempts to backstab Dash with her claws, but Dash swiftly bucks her, sending her flying.

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed back on the ground and declared, "And from that day forth the best pet of them all was Tank the Turtle!"

Crickets chirp as the 'recruits' are revealed to be members of Team Petshop tied to a fence, all wearing Soldier helmets. All of them are tied up and gagged so they couldn't speak. Sunil attempted wiggle free of the ropes, but that only caused him to fall flat on his face.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

"Uh, I meant Tortoise!" Dash said to Sunil.


	3. Meet the Engineer

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

* * *

**_MEET THE ENGINEER!_**

* * *

Applejack was resting near one of the Sweet Apple Acres apple carts. Her hat covered her eyes. She then lifted the brim of the hat and looked towards a counter on the ground next to her. She then smiled and addressed her audience.

"Hey look, fillies and gentle-colts. Ah'm an Apple Farmer. And Farmers are Engineers. So Ah'm an Enginner. And that means Ah solve problems."

A dog biscuit suddenly ricochets off the apple cart, but Applejack ignored it and continued her monologue.

"Not problems like 'What is beauty?', because that would be some of that 'philosophy' stuff. Maybe Twiligtt will know about that stuff, I don't know."

Two more dog biscuits ricochet off the apple cart, close to the Applejack's head. She glances briefly at the dents the makeshift bullets made. Applejack shook her head and smiled.

"Ah solve _practical_ problems."

Applejack took a bottle of Sweet Apple Cider from a nearby crate and took a drink as a level 1 Sentry Gun near him swivels round and fires an apple into the distance.

This was immediately followed by the sound of Penny Ling screaming in pain.

Applejack put down the bottle and pushed a button on the counter near her. The counter clicked up from 10 to 11.

**"**Fr'instance..." she said as the silhouette of Russel Ferguson could be seen peering out of a tree, holding a scoped crossbow with a dog biscuit loaded into it, "...How am Ah going to stop some mean little critter from scratching a new Cutie Mark on my flank?"

The Sentry Gun spots the hedgehog and fires an apple at him, knocking him out of the tree. Applejack moves the counter up to 12.

**"**The answer..." Applejack said.

A level 2 Sentry Gun fires and Vinnie can be heard screaming in pain.

Applejack clicks the counter clicks up to 13

"...throw apples at 'em," Applejack said simply, "And if that don't work..."

A level 3 sentry gun fires apple pies.

"...throw more apples. . .harder. . ."

A tremendous splat is heard and the Applejack grins happily.

"My spines!" Russel screamed from far off.

Applejack clicks the counter up to 13. One of Russel's spines lands in front of Applejack, covered in pie filling. The level 1 Sentry Gun targets the spine.

"Like this little beauty here. Give it a gander. Tripod-mounted, apple shootin', little ol' number designed by little Applebloom..."

Applejack kicks the spike, which is shot out of the air by the level 1 Sentry Gun.

"...Built by me..."

The level 1 Sentry Gun fires and the sound of Pepper Clark shouting in pain can be heard. The Counter clicks up to 15.

"...and you'd best hope..." Applejack said seriously, and she pointed her hoof dramatically at her audience and concluded, "_Not_ pointed at you."

Applejack smiled and leaned back. She pulled her hat down over her eyes and folded her front hooves behind her head. She napped as her Sentry Guns continued to devastate the attackers, guarding her and the apple cart full of pet food and pet toys.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**


	4. Meet the Demoman

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

* * *

**_MEET THE DEMOMAN!_**

* * *

Zecora ran fell down through the dumbwaiter chute. Smoke bombs exploded around her as she fell. She landed on the bottom and rolled out, narrowly avoiding the smoke bombs behind her.

**_Freeze frame_**

_"What makes me a good Demoman?"_

* * *

Zecora is sitting in her hut. She frowned and said.

"Would we be speaking now if I did _not_ do as good as I can?!"

* * *

"-Charge! Strike hard! Do not miss!" Zecora shouted as the rest of Team Ponies ran into battle. Clusters of sprinkles splashed all around them as they ran towards the Littlest Pet Shop.

"Or else none of you shall survive this!" Zecora finished as she ran, sprinkles splashing up behind her.

* * *

"One wrong ingredient, one pinch of powder gone screwy,

one unfortunate errant twitch... and _**kablooie!**_" Zecora shouted as she hit the table with her hoof.

* * *

Zecora threw a green smoke grenade and bounced it off a wall. The grenade scored a direct hit on Buttercream Sundae. She fell backwards in the midst of green smoke.

* * *

Zecora gulped down a cup of tea. She waved her hoof over it and it refiled.

* * *

In front of the pet shop was a level 2 Sentry Gun, which suddenly upgraded to level 3.

* * *

Zecora gulped down the cup again. Again she refilled it with magic.

* * *

The Sentry Gun fired sprinkle bombs at Zecora.

* * *

Zecora drank the cup and refilled it a third time.

* * *

Zecora dodges the rockets as Scootaloo is knocked down by the Sentry's bullet sprinkles. Zecora then fires two powder grenades, which bounce underneath the sentry gun and explode, destroying it.

* * *

Zecora finished drinking her tea and put the cup down. Zecora sighed.

"Those pets have such a low opinion of me,

Just because I'm a striped zebra, you see," she moaned. She knocked one of her makeshift grenades, which were actually sealed jars, off the table.

"They've got more monsters in the Everfree,

than they've got the likes of me," she said.

Zecora starts to drink from the empty jar, but then looks into it, shakes her head, and looks back at the camera.

"So!" she said.

* * *

_"All of you little pets so proud and sure."_

Zecora runs into the Pet shop and is shocked to see a group of Team Pet members charging towards her. Pennt Ling is leading them with a smug expression on her face. A devious look comes over Zecora's face and she runs back in with the pets in hot pursuit.

_"Go ahead! Bite on my lure!"_

Zecora threw sticky smoke bombs all around the door frame.

_"I'll be waiting for ya with the smell of smoke! _

_I'm like a bitter stream with waters that make you choke!"_

Penny Ling notices the sticky bombs around the door frame, and her expression changes from smugness to one of shock. Zecora throws a mock salute and activates the sticky bombs.

**_BOOOM!_**

Zecora laughs merrily as the pets all fall to the ground coughing and rubbing their eyes.

"Oh, this experience may seem horrendous,

But after all, it is called the smoke. . . of _**Tartarus**__**!**_"

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**


	5. Meet the Scout

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

Warehouse doors rise in "The Docks", revealing Scootaloo crouching down with other Ponies behind her.

Scootaloo watches various pets stationed around the street. Sugar Sprinkles is industriously making defensive preparations, Scout Kerry is licking herself, and Pepper Clark is juggling bowling pins.

Scootaloo gets on her scooter, flexes her wings, and Team Pony runs out to attack the center control point.

Scootaloo rides into a fierce battle around L-zard's "Docks," quickly outpacing all her teammates. A Sentry Gun shoots sprinkles at her, but she quickly rides underneath the line of fire. She runs towards the center, dodging everything that the Pets throws at her. She then outruns and crosses a passing truck as it causes Pepper and Buttercream to grind to a halt.

* * *

_**MEET THE SCOUT!**_

Scootaloo walks in front of the Meet the Scout text, from off frame. She looks at the text and shook her head.

"Um... I don't even know where to start with you. I mean," Scootaloo smiled and gestured over to the text, "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

* * *

Penny Ling is sitting near the third control point in the "Docks" and about to take a bite of a cupcake, when she is poked in the head by Scootaloo's crash helmet.

**"**Hey, what's up?" she said with a smirk.

* * *

**"**D-Do you have _any idea_, any idea who I am?" Scootaloo asked incredulous.

* * *

Penny Ling grabbed onto Scootaloo's tail and pulled hard as Scootaloo ran around and kicked wildly.

* * *

"Basically - kind of a big deal!"

* * *

Scootaloo jammed her helmet onto Penny Ling's head as the panda tried to push the helmet off of her.

* * *

Scootaloo flapped her little wings and admired them, "Oh man, these are awesome! Heh!"

* * *

Penny Ling screams as she hangs onto Scootaloo's head while pulling on the filly's ears as hard as she could.

* * *

"Ya' listening? OK. Sweetie Belle sings, Applebloom builds stuff, and guess what?" Scootaloo pointed at the camera and announced, "I teach pets some manners!"

* * *

"BOINK!" Scootaloo said as she knocked Penny Ling off with her helmet.

* * *

"I'm a force of nature!"

* * *

"BONK!" Scootaloo said as she knocked Penny Ling on the side with the helmet.

* * *

"If _you_ went through all the nightmares I had to go through to get Rainbow Dash to take me under her wing, then you'd be scarred for life!"

* * *

Penny Ling is slightly dizzy and tries to reach for the cupcake; but then Scootaloo jumped up high, pumping her wings as hard as she could, and brought her helmet right over Penny Ling.

* * *

"WOOO!" Scootaloo cheered, jumping up and hovering in the air for a second with her wings.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

Scootaloo lay on her side, munching on the cupcake. She was lying partially on her pike helmet, with Penny Ling trapped inside. The helmet twitched occasionally, but Scootaloo held it down firmly. The control point now belonged to the ponies.


	6. Meet the Sniper

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

A cart is rolling through Dodge Junction, and pulling the cart is none other than Fluttershy. She passed a brown dessert rabbit and bopped him on the head.

"Gotcha. . ."

* * *

_**MEET THE SNIPER!**_

* * *

"well, um, in this fight with those naughty pets, I'd say sniping's the best job. It's challenging work, you're outside. I guarantee you wont have to rough house or put yourself in danger-"

* * *

Fluttershy is brushing her teeth in front of a mirror in her bathroom. There are three photographs on the right of her mirror, of a Sugar Sprinkles, Penny Ling, and Vinnie- Sugar Sprinkles and the Vinnie are crossed off, but Penny Ling is not.

_**"-**__cause at the end of the day, they'll always be at least 100 hooves between the sniper and the targets."_

* * *

Fluttershy is looking through the scope on her crossbow, aiming straight at Penny Ling. Fluttershy fires a carrot at Penny Ling. It knocks the panda out and bounces off her head, and ricochets into the paint can Minka Mark is holding. This causes the can to splash paint all over her face. Minka flails around, takes out her Paint Grenade Launcher, fires grenades wildly in the air and falls over a ledge, with her stray grenades knocking over some art supplies below and causing a chain reaction.

"Oh dear. . ." Fluttershy said softly.

* * *

Fluttershy paced around as Angel Bunny gave her and angry look and tapped his foot.

"Angel, I'm not a 'crazed gunmare'. I'm being assertive!" Fluttershy said.

Angel glared suspiciously at her

"Look, there's a big difference. One's discipline and the other's murder!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

* * *

Fluttershy sighed as she continued pulling her cart through Dodge Junction.

"I'll be honest with you: Angel does _not_ care for it," she said sadly.

* * *

Fluttershy flew to the top of a building next to Littlest Pet Shop. She looked into her scope and readied herself for a shot.

"I think another one of those pets saw me. . ." she remarked.

A dog biscuit ricochets off the ledge under her.

"Yes, yes he did!" Fluttershy gasped as she quickly took cover as return fire ricochets off the building.

* * *

Fluttershy waits in a tree for hours and hours. Several bags of carrot tops fill up to her side, as Fluttershy cleans up carrot ammo and and waits. As the sun starts to set, Fluttershy smiles and finally takes his shot.

* * *

Fluttershy uses the stare on Scout Kerry, and then watches her fall on her side.

_"Feelings'? Well, yes, but wait, don't you know who has a lot of feelings?"_

* * *

Fluttershy continues pulling her cart through Dodge Junction.

"Jealous alicorns who ursurp their sisters and try to send Equestria in eternal night," Fluttershy said firmly, "The Elements of Harmony have _standards_."

* * *

Fluttershy slips a fish into the unconscious Scout Kerry's paws.

_"Be kind."_

* * *

Fluttershy knocks out Sunil, Pepper, and Buttercream Sundae in rapid succession.

_"Be efficient."_

Fluttershy reloads her carrot crossbow in slow motion.

_"When somepet tries to block, show them that you rock."_

Fluttershy fires a carrot directly at the camera. The screen blacks out.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

"Angel... Angel p-, oh dear - don't make me use The Stare. . ."


	7. Meet the Cupcake

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

A cupcake with bright pink frosting is sitting in a refrigerator right next to tow bottles of Sweet Apple Acres Cider.

* * *

_**MEET THE CUPCAKE!**_

* * *

Big Mac can be heard groaning outside the fridge.

"Yeah, there he is!" came Vinnie's voice.

"Hey you! Stop! Freeze! Don't move!" came Pepper's voice, "He's getting away! Do not let him get to the re-"

The door opens and Big Mac grabs the cupcake and closes the door.

"D-don't do it, pal!" Vinnie stammered.

"Do. Not. Do it!" Pepper shouted.

"Om nom nom nom..."

"Do not do it! Do not even _think_ about doing it! Do not even think about **not** doing it!" Pepper shouted, almost pleading in her tone.

"What was that, cupcake? Go for their tails? Eeyup!"

"Oohhhhhhh, boy..." Pepper said.

Vinnie begins the stutter nervously, "H-h-hey, let's just calm down here! You listening? J-j-just... _OH GOSH_!"

"Hey! Famer guy! You are writing checks your flank ain't gonna be able to cash! Are you hearing me? Your backside will be escorted from this bank! Which is a kitchen. . .but it's still a bank. . . Whatever it is, you will find this _humiliating_!" Pepper ranted.

Big Mac chuckles deeply as his loud footsteps are heard gathering speed.

Vinnie gasped, "_OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GO-_"

Several loud thuds are heard, a cider bottle falls over, and the refrigerator door opens slightly.

"_My tail_! H-he ripped off my tail!"

More thuds are heard.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow! Ouch, ouch! Ahhh..." Pepper moaned.

"H-He's like a bear! He's like a big shaved bear that hates _people_!" Vinnie shouted in terror.

"You call that knocking me out? I'm not unconscious!" Pepper challenged.

_WHAM!_

"Now I am _begging_ you to knock me out! Please please please, knock me out!" Pepper moaned.

"Gimme back my tail! Hey! Hey! Don't _hit_ me with it!" Vinnie shouted.

_SMACK!_

_"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" _Vinnie rattled out between smacks.

"Ha-ha! He might be afraid, but I'm not afraid of you! Pain doesn't hurt! I'm a comedian! I've taken worse in countless slapstick routines!"

_WHAM!_

"I stand corrected! Arrrrggghhgh!"

"I regret everything! I regret everything I've ever done!" Vinnie moaned

A thud and a loud squirt is heart.

Pepper is heard laughing defiantly and said, "You call that squeezing my tail dry? You Pony team ladies wouldn't know how to squeeze a tail if-"

A loud squirt and splat is heard and the door closes and opens again, the floor now covered with green and pink liquid and another one of the bottles of cider falls over

"**AUGHHH!** MY TAIL!" Pepper screamed.

"Her tail's already empty! Her tail's already emptyyyyyyyy!" Vinnie sobbed.

"I have a rubber chicken full of coins in underneath my bed in Littlest Pet Shop! I will let you have all of my money if you stop!" Pepper pleaded.

_BAM!_

Vinnie is heard screaming like a girl at the top of his lungs while Pepper shouts as well.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

Big Mac sits on the top of a building in Downtown City. He watches as the ponies dominate the pets while eating the large cupcake.


	8. Meet the Spy

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

All is quiet in Ponyvile. It is a peaceful night. But it is soon interrupted by the air raid siren in the center of town.

"Intruder Alert! A Pet Spy is in Ponyvile!" Mayor Mare shouted through a megaphone.

Rainbow Dash is lying on a cloud, but jumps up when he hears Mayor Mare's announcement.

"A Pet Spy is in Ponyvile!?" she gasped.

Rainbow Dash jumps off the cloud and flies down towards the library.

"Protect the Elements of Harmony!" Mayor Mare announced.

"We need to protect the Elements!" Dash shouted.

Dash landed in front of the door of the library. Twilight had installed a combination lock to the door to keep any unwanted guests out. Scootaloo was already there, and was struggling to get the door open.

"Hey, a little help here!?" Scootaloo said.

"All right, all right, I got it," Dash said, pushing Scootaloo out of the way. "Stand back squirt. 1, 1, 1, umm... **1**!"

The door unlocked.

Scootaloo jumped around impatiently, "Let's go, let's go-"

"**INCOMING!**"

Scootaloo and Dash turned to see Big Mac charging towards them. He shoulder-barges the door, destroying it. The three of them are sent tumbling and screaming into the Library.

Scootaloo reaches the glass case to discover the Elements of Harmony are perfectly safe_._

**"**Hey, they're still here!" Scootaloo said brightly.

"Eeyup!"

_"Ahem."_

Everyone turns around to see Rarity standing in the door carrying Fluttershy on her back.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Rarity said.

* * *

_**MEET THE SPY!**_

* * *

Rarity nodded "I see the Elelments are safe."

Rainbow Dash saluted, "Safe and sound."

"Yeah, it is!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Very good..." Rarity said, "Wait a minute? Did anypony take care of that Pet Spy on the way here?"

Big Mac, Scootaloo, and Dash all shrug and shake their heads.

**"**No?" Rarity gasped, "Then we still have a problem! Of all the worst things that could happen! This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"

Rarity tossed the unconscious Fluttershy to the ground. She had four long scratches down her back.

"A cat. . ." Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo laughed confidently**,** "Oooh, big problem. A little kitty spy's no big deal! She's just sneaky coward who can't fight like a mare! Like you, Rarity!"Scootaloo caught herself and laughed nervously, "Oh, um, no offense."

Rarity gave Scootaloo a look and said, "I assure you, this Spy is _not_ like me. You have no idea how dangerous the cat loose in Ponyvile is."

"What're you? President of her fan club?" Scootaloo joked.

Rainbow Dash and Big Mac chuckle while Rarity turns to face Scootaloo.

"No..." Rarity said, "That would be _your friends!_"

Rarity reveals a folder and slaps it down on the ground, revealing several compromising photographs of the Scout Kerry being hugged, cuddled, and fed by Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Wha- Who- Bu- Huh!?" Scootaloo stammered.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, and now she's here to sink her teeth into us! Now listen to me, or this will be the _second_ worst possible thing that happens to you today."

Dash and Big Mac examine the photographs. Big Mac leans over and shows Dash one photo in particular.

**"**Oh!" Dash gasped.

"Gimme that!" Scootaloo shouted as she snatched the photos from them.

Rarity paced nervously around the room, "This Spy has already breached our defenses..."

* * *

Scout Kerry crept through the dark alleys of Ponyvile. She pauses at a corner, where a Sentry Gun is waiting with Applejack. Scout spat a wet, sloppy hairball at the Sentry Gun, short circuiting it..

"Mah Sentry's down!" Applejack shouted.

Applejack grabbed her lasso, only to have Scout pounce on her head and scratch her. Applejack falls back and hits her head on a wall, knocking herself out. Scout steps off of him and spits out another hairball.

* * *

"You've seen what he's done to our friends!" Rarity expressed.

* * *

Fluttershy is sniping from a dusty attic. Scout Kerry is slowly creeping up behind her. The Siamese cat steps on a creaky floorboard, alerting Fluttershy. The Pegasus gasps and tried to fly over the spy, but she jumps up and scratches her across the cheek. Fluttershy gasped and touched the scratch with her hoof. The cat then jumped up and scratched Fluttershy down her back, causing her to scream and fall down, hitting her head on the ground and knocking herself out.

* * *

"And worst of all," Rarity said in a terrified whisper, "She could be any one of us..."

* * *

"GET OUT! OUT!" Twilight shouted as she used her magic to swing a heavy book at cat Spy. Scout Kerry jumped up and bit Twilight on her horn, causing her to drop the book. She then flipped off her and landed in front of her, and shape shifted into a copy of Twilight.

"No. . ." Twilight gasped.

Not-Twilight smirked and kicked the book up at Twilight's face. Twilight was disoriented, allowing Not-Twilight to pounce forward and knock her out.

* * *

"She could be in this very room!" Rarity gasped in terror, "She could be _you_! She could be _me_! She could even be-"

Rainbow Dash suddenly jumped forward and bucked Rarity in the fast, knocking her into the book case. The book fell out of the shelves and buried her to the point that only her purple tail could be seen.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Scootaloo gasped, jumping back in shock and fear.

"Oh!" Big Mac gasped.

"What? It was obvious!" Rainbow Dash said, "He's the Pet Spy! Watch, her tail will turn white and brown any second now..."

Dash and Big Mac approach Rarity's buried form. Dash poked Rarity's tail with his hoof.

"_Any_ second now..." Dash said slowly.

They waited.

And waited.

"Uh. . . .whoops. . .I messed up" Dash said while blushing.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"So, we got a _Big_ problem..." Dash said.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo lingers behind, her expression sinister. He slowly approaches Big Mac and Rainbow Dash.

**"**All right, who's ready to go find this Spy?" Dash said with a nod.

As Scootaloo approaches, she flickers and melts, revealing himself to be Scout Kerry.

"Right behind you," the Siamese cat said.

Dash and Big Mac blinked without turning around.

"Uh-oh. . ." they said.

* * *

**_HUB! _**_(OH!)_

**_FOR-! _**_(OOH!)_

**_-TRESS! _**_(OUCH!)_

**_2! _**_(OW!)_

**_PONIES_**_(OH! OW!)_**_ VS_**_(OOH!)_**_ PETS! _**_(OUCH!)_

* * *

Scout Kerry bent down and picked up one of the photos of her with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle._ She smiles wistfully, then she turned to the unconscious ponies in the room._

"Ciao, mon petit ponies. . ."

The Siamese cat then walks off a sack full of the Elements of Harmony on her back.


	9. Meet the Medic

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

An explosion is heard from behind some buildings in Ponyvile. Scootaloo bursts out of the bushes riding on her scooter with sprinkles stuck to her body. Behind her ran Zecora, her tail weighed down by a huge glob of wet pet food.

"Move rhymer, move!" Scootaloo shouted.

Clusters of sprinkles splashed down around them as they fled. Vinnie looked forward to see the library up ahead.

"Come on, come on," Scootalo said as she ran, "We're almost - augh!"

A bag of kibble splashed down in between Scootaloo and Zecora, tossing them in different directions. Scootaloo lands flat on his stomach. She attempts to get to her knees but collapses.

"Eerrrrgh! Argh," Scootaloo moaned.

Three more bags of kibble arc down towards Scootaloo, accompanied by a whistling noise. Scootaloo turns toward the rockets and is paralyzed with fear.

"Whoah! What the hay?!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

**_CRASH!_**

Scootaloo is flung yelling and flailing towards a window in the library, along with pieces of her scooter.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**SMACK!**_

Scootaloo smashes face-first into the window, startling Owlicious who was standing by it on the inside.

"Medic..." Scootaloo moaned.

* * *

**_MEET THE MEDIC!_**

* * *

As Scootaloo slides off the window, Owlicious is distracted by laughter from within the library. Owlicious flies down into the basement lab, where Big Macintosh is lying on a table, laughing heartily as Twilight stands over him holding a ruby.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! No more!" Big Mac laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, it gets better," Twilight said with a smile. "When the patient woke up, his tail was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!"

Twilight laughs madly while Big Mac continues to laugh heartily, banging the table with his hooves.

Twilight wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and said, "Anyway, that's why I gave up on my medical major, heh. . ."

Big Mac blinked and suddenly looked a little nervous.

Owlicious suddenly flew up and snatched the ruby. He flew over and gave it to Spike, who was waiting in his wings.

"Thanks, buddy! You're not all bad!" Spike said.

"Owlicious! Spike! No!" Twilight shouted, grabbing the gem back with her magic. She wiped the gem off with her handkerchief, "You're claws are filthy! Eugh."

Big Mac looks at Twilight in mild surprise. Twilight doesn't seem to notice.

Twilight shrugged and chuckled, "Dragons."

Twilight then pumped her magic into the gem.

"Now, most gems I've tried using can't handle this much magic...but I'm fairly certain this gem..."

The gem suddenly burst into a flurry of shards. One shard hit Owlicious and knocked him off his perch.

"What was that?" Big Mac asked nervously.

Twilight looked nervous, but she hitched up a smile, turned to Big Mac and said, "The sound of progress, that's what."

Twilight then turned to a large cabinet and opened it. Among the objects was a medium sized Fire Ruby.

"Perfect," Twilight said as she picked it up with her magic. Behind it lay Scout Kerry, hog tied.

"Let me go," the cat whimpered.

"Later," Twilight said casually as she closed the cabinet. "Where was I? Ah, there we go."

Twilight began to pump magic into the Fire Ruby.

"Come on, come on..." Twilight whispered as the Fire Ruby starts beating like a heart. Twilight starts laughing madly as the gem starts flashing unevenly. It soon turns crimson red. Twilight's face is bathed in the eerie red light. Big Mac looks up at the unicorn, gulps, and laughs nervously.

Twilight suddenly stops laughing and squints, leaning her head away, as if expecting the gem to explode.

"Oh, that looks good," Twilight said, admiring the glowing blue toy.

Big Mac gulped as Twilight dropped the Fire Ruby on his stomach, "Should I be awake for this?"

Twilight smiled nervously, "Ah heh. Well, no, heh. But as long as you are, would you mind expanding your stomach muscles a bit?"

Twilight bent down and touched her horn to the gem.

"I have to pass it into your. . ."

Big Mac shouts in pain as the Fire Ruby disappears into his chest with Big Mac. Fur grows back!"

Twilight then raised her horn, and magic flew out of it, and right into Big Mac's stomach. The fur on Big Mac's stomach instantly grew back.

Big Mac put a hoof on his chest and inhaled deeply. "What happens now?" he asked.

Twilight helped Big Mac up. "Now?" Twilight said with a chuckle, "Let's go practice medicine..."

* * *

Twilight threw on a doctor's coat and threw open the door. She walked out. Big Mac ran by, holding his apple seed mini-gun.

Applejack and Fluttershy are hiding behind an apple cart, and Scootaloo is lying nearby. Zecora runs towards Twilight.

"Medic!" Zecora shouted, but then got knocked down by a dog bowl to the head.

Twilight grimaces, then points her horn at Zecora. A purple healing beam is fired at Zecora, cleaning her off completely. Zecora jumps up and smiles and picks up her sticky smoke bomb launcher, and heads back towards the battle.

Twilight then fires a beam at Scootaloo, fixing her up also, even restoring her broken scooter.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo shouts, jumping to her feet and grabbing her helmet as she runs off. "Woohoohoo!"

Big Mac hides behind a vegetable stand as Scootaloo runs past.

Scootaloo runs up to Pepper Clark and whacks her with her helmet. "Oh yeah!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Twilight!" Big Mac shouted back to the unicorn, "Are you sure this will work?!"

Twilight smiled crazily, "I have no idea!"

Twilight sent a huge blast of magic at Big Mac.

EYUUUUUUP!" Big Mac shouted. Inside him, the Fire Ruby begins pumping rapidly. Big Mac is now glowing with red ÜberCharge power. "HA HA!"

Twilight and the ÜberCharged Big Mac advance under pet food fire, and Big Mac starts laughing.

Applejack and Fluttershy stare on in shock as Big Mac walks against the barrage of kibble, dog biscuits, and paint bombs.

"I'm invincible!" Big Mac shouted.

Big Mac keeps moving with her apple seed mini-gun, knocking down pet after pet.

With Twilight's help, Big Mac fights his way to the center of Ponyvile and stands proudly on the edge of the fountain.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

Back in the library, _the ponies are waiting in the first floor. Applejack is taking a nap, Rarity is looking at her ticket, Pinkie Pie is reading the back of a box of cake mix, Rainbow Dash is bouncing a ball on her head, Zecora is drinking tea from a cup, and Fluttershy is shaking from head to hoof._

"That looks good. Very nice there. Yes!" Twilight said from down in the basement.

"Hey, thanks doc!" Scootaloo said from inside as well.

Everyone in the room looks toward the basement door as Scootaloo emerges, her chest glowing.

"Awhawhaw, man!" Scootaloo said gallantly, "You would not BELIEVE ..." Scootaloo's smile slips, ". . .how much this hurts."

**_POOF!_**

Scootaloo's tail suddenly falls off.

"What?!"


	10. Meet the Patissier

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

_**MEET THE PATISSIER!**_

* * *

Pinkie Pie, giant lollipop in hand, walks through the streets of Downtown City. She steps on a magic wand, snapping it in half, and kicks a few dog biscuits aside. She's wearing black spandex, and has a pair of orange goggles on her face.

* * *

Big Mac is sitting a dark room, silhouetted in the darkness.

"I fear no stallion," Big Mac said, and then shifted uncomfortably, "But that... _mare_... she scares me."

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles runs into Sweet Delights, and the door closes behind her before Vinnie can run in behind her. Vinnie pushes desperately on the door as Pinkie Pie walks towards him.

* * *

The silhouette of Scootaloo can be seen. She shakes her and seems agitated. "No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right?"

Worried, she tries to detach the lavalier microphone from her chest. She sits upright in her chair, in near panic.

"She's not here, is she?"

Scootaloo continues to tug as she stands and walks toward the camera, knocking it over.

"How do I get this thing off?!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie bucks the door to Sweet Delights open and turns around, holding a huge pastry back at the ready.

* * *

Rarity sits in the dark, staring at her hoof.

"One shudders to imagine what crazy thoughts lie in her crazy Pinkie Pie head..."

* * *

Pinkie Pie sprays icing all around over the street. Coating mailboxes, cars, and lamp-posts in pink icing.

_"...what dreams of overly sweet madness?"_

* * *

_Pinkie Pie is strutting through a world made of candy. It looks like Downtown City, only the building are all made of candy, baked goods, and other sweets._

**_My name is Pinkie Pie (__Hello!_)**

**_And I am here to say (__How ya doin'?_)**

_Pinkie Pie is holding her Party Cannon and firing confetti and streamers all over the place._

**_I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day_**

**_It doesn't matter now (__What's up?_)**

_Pinkie laughs and cheers as she waves a giant lollipop around. Penny Ling, now chubby and wearing a pair of fairy wings, flies over to her._

**_If you are sad or blue (__Howdy!_)'**

**_Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do_**

_The two converge seemingly happily. Pinkie Pie happily shoves the lollipop in the Penny Ling's mouth. _

* * *

Pinkie Pie hit Penny Ling with the lollipop, knocking her bamboo mini-gun out of her paws.

* * *

_**'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile**_

_**Yes I do**_

_Vinnie, also wearing wings, flutters over to Pinkie Pie and lands on her pastry bag._

_**It fills my heart with sunshine all the while**_

_**Yes it does**_

_Pinkie Pie takes out a bubble wand and blows bubbles in Vinnie's face._

* * *

Pinkie Pie hit Vinnie with a pie in the face.

* * *

_**'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile**_

_**From these happy friends of mine**_

_Sunil popped out of a box and smiled. Pinkie ran up and closed the box on him._

* * *

Pinkie Pie barred a shed closed with her lollipop, trapping Sunil inside.

"NO! LET ME OUT!" Sunil shouted.

Pinkie Pie jammed her pastry bag into the space in between the doors and began to pump out icing into the shed.

* * *

_**I like to see you grin (Awesome!)**_

_**I love to see you beam (Rock on!)**_

_**The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!)**_

_Pinkie Pie shot out rainbows from her party cannon._

_**But if you're kind of worried**_

_**And your face has made a frown**_

_**I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down**_

_Pinkie Pie blew up a balloon and made a pony balloon animal. She threw it, and Sugar Sprinkles and Scout Kerry jump on and ride it. They wave goodbye as Pinkie hopped away._

* * *

"TOO MUCH SUGAR!" Minka screamed as she walked around, covered in frosting.

Pepper is running down the street, tracking frosting behind her. As she ran, a piece of a sentry gun hit her in the side when the frosting caused it to jam and explode. Sugar Sprinkles is seen being sent flying by the exploding sentry gun. Vinnie runs screaming as Russel falls down from a fire escape and crawls along the ground.

There's the sound of an explosion nearby, and Sugar Sprinkles is heard saying, "What the- What, like, happened to my dispenser?"

"HELP!" Russel shouted as he grabbed someone's leg. He looked up to see that it belonged to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie looks down and squeezes her pastry bag. Russel's muffled screaming can be heard screaming as drops of icing sprays back onto Pinkie Pie's goggles as she tilts her head.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

_Pinkie Pie happily walks away into the sunset._

**_Come on every pony smile, smile, smile_**

**_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_**

* * *

Pepper Clark stumbles forward, her stomach swollen with icing, and fell flat on her stomach. Pinkie Pie continues to walk away, whistling a slightly slower version of her song, leaving her surroundings coated in pink icing.

* * *

_The song is called "The Smile Song" from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "A Friend in Deed." I thank you all for reading so far, and I greatly appreciate it. But we're not done let. I have one more class to write for. That's right, a tenth class! Here's a hint, it actually exists and is not something I just made up. Give me your feed back!_


	11. Meet the Guard Dog

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pony Version**

Spike the Dragon is walking through the streets of Ponyvile.

* * *

Twilight and Applejack are pulling a cart while running at top speed.

* * *

Spike admires the clear blue sky and bright Sun.

* * *

Pepper Clark and Vinnie and on the tail of the cart. They could see the briefcase containing Blythe's style notebook in it.

* * *

Spike sees Rarity's house, and quickly runs across the road towards it.

* * *

Applejack reaches into her saddle bags and throws apple pies at the pets. The pies hit both of them in the face and get in their eyes, causing them to trip and fall.

"Yeehaw!"Applejack shouted as Twilight laugh. They turn back to the road just in time to see Spike crossing the road. Their eyes widen and they scream as they try to skid to a halt.

* * *

Spike hears the screaming and looks up. His eyes widen as the ponies swerved around to avoid him, but the back end of the cart swings around and hits him square.

* * *

_**MEET THE GUARD DOG!**_

* * *

Applejack burst into Twilight's basement lab and ran over to where Twilight had Spike on the table.

"I couldn't wait up there, Twi! I just had to be here! Will he be alright, Twi? Will he?"

"SHHHH!" Twilight shushed, then she pumped magic into Spike's chest. Spike's body twitched a few times, and then he settled down. His chest heaved up and down in a normal breathing pattern.

Twilight sighed with relief, "He's gonna make it."

Applejack looked very much relieved as well. "Thank goodness," she said as stared at the sleeping dragon. She put a hoof to her chin and said, "Ya know, Twi, I feel bad about all this. Maybe I could do something for him."

"Hm?" Twilight said.

"Well, didn't you do that thing with gems to help heal him fast right now?" Applejack said.

"Well, yes, I did. But I only did that because I was worried we didn't have enough time to use conventional means," Twilight explained.

"Btu don't ya see? Spike's like us now! Wouldn't that make her the perfect addition to the team? He'll respond to your healing and invincibility magic. All he needs is a few weapons, he'll finally be able to help us fight those darned pets."

Twilight rubbed his chin in thought. He then smiled slowly, "Yeah. . . . you know, Spike has felt a little left out. . .this might work out after all. . ."

Applejack tapped Spike on the nose, "We can rebuild him. . ."

* * *

Applejack built up a pair of triple-shooting cannons and attached them to a clamp. This clamp was placed over Spike's body.

_". . .We got the technology . . ."_

Applejack added another clamp to the top of the guns for holding med-kits or ammunition.

_". . .We can make him better than he was. . ."_

Then Applejack added rockets to the rear of the guns for pouncing, leaping, charging, and tackling.

_". . .better...stronger...faster. . ."_

* * *

Spike opened his eyes. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. Twilight and Applejack were standing in the corner of the basement.

"Spike, you wanted to join in the battles, right?" Twilight asked.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. But you always said I would be able to handle it."

The two mares stepped aside, revealing a mirror.

Spike gasped when she saw the contraption on her back.

"With all the enhancements we made to you, all that stuff should be light as a feather. Right?" Twilight asked.

Spike blinked as he jumped up and down a few times. The weaponry on his back did feel weightless to him. In fact, he felt incredibly strong, and much more alive than ever before.

Applejack walked over to his side and said, "So, Spike. Wanna teach some pets some manners?"

* * *

Vinnie screamed as he ran out of the library. Behind him ran Spike, laughing victoriously as he fired away with his apple seed cannons. Buttercream Sundae ran over with her pastry bag, but the rockets on Spike's weaponry fired up, launching him at the rabbit. Buttercream shouted in pain as Spike bit into her arm. Spike threw Buttercream off balance, causing her to roll into a bunch of trash cans.

"Out of ammo! Help!" came Applejack's cry.

Spike turned to see Pepper Clark with her tail at the ready; running towards Applejack, Twilight, and the empty sentry gun. Spike rocket boosted over to the sentry and loaded it up with ammo. Pepper shouted in pain as she was pelted with apple seeds.

Applejack and Twilight hoof bumped, and then bent down to hug Spike.

"Alright. . ." Spike cheered, "Take that you pets! Spike has entered the fight!"

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS_**

* * *

_The Guard Dog was a real fan-made class that had its own Achievements and everything. Check out the TF2 wiki for more info on the Guard Dog Update._


End file.
